Lovers
|ja_kanji = |user = Steely Dan |namesake = The Lovers (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 161 Lovers (2) |animedebut = Episode 42 Lovers (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = E |speed = D |range = A |durability = A |precision = D |potential = E }} |Rabāzu}}, is the Stand of Steely Dan featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Lovers is, unlike most Stands, of microscopic size, enabling it to infiltrate the human body unnoticed. It resembles a robotic humanoid creature with an insectoid head and with crab pincers for hands. Its design is a combination of the robots, Nomi and Hae from the 1986 science fiction film Short Circuit.Artbook: JOJOVELLER It represents the Tarot Card The Lovers. Personality Although it obeys Steely Dan's command without question, Lovers also displays its own personality. It has a sly and sneaky temperament and taunts its opponent in combat. Although it recognizes its weakness, it also considers itself terrifying because it has mastered its own strengths and is confident it can beat both Silver Chariot and Hierophant GreenChapter 164, The Lovers Part 5. When pushed into a corner, it will fleeChapter 165, Lovers Part 6. Abilities By Steely Dan's own words, Lovers is very weak, unable to even lift a single strand of hairChapter 162, The Lovers Part 3. Because of its microscopic size, Lovers is by itself very vulnerable. However, its ability to infiltrate the brain makes it nonetheless a formidable and elusive Stand that is very difficult to reach and its reach of hundreds of kilometers makes escape impossible. Pain Synchronisation Lovers' primary ability is to enter the brain of its victim, more precisely the brain stemChapter 163, Lovers Part 4, and manipulate their pain receptorsChapter 161, Lovers Part 2. When Steely Dan feels any physical stimuli, be it the pain from a punch, or even the sensation of cracking his fingers, Lovers will go berserk inside the brain and return the pain several folds to its victim, causing them to be in agony. It can even cause phantom pain in absent limbs. It is used to take Joseph Joestar hostage. Organic Waste Clones Lovers can take brain cells and turn them into mash for various uses. First it can disguise itself as another Stand using the mash to cover itself but can also create a myriad of dummies that aren't the real Stand but can still harm a Stand that has been shrunk to its size. Spores Cultivation Although not inherent to itself, Lovers uses DIO's spores to kill its victims. Thanks to its size, it can carry an individual spore inside someone's brain and then feed it with brain cells in order to make it grow and eventually destroy the brain like with Enya'sChapter 160, The Lovers Part 1. Gallery Lovers.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Loversnerves.png|Lovers inside Joseph's brain Josephpain.png|Joseph feeling enhanced pain LoversGrowingSpore.jpg|Lovers is growing DIO's spore LoversDisguise.jpg|Lovers disguised as Hierophant Green Lovers StandCard.png|Tarot card representing The Lovers Loversstats.png|Lovers' stats Jojo17fichastand.jpg|Lovers' second stat backdrop References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands